


Underneath the Willow Tree

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Sort of anyway, Strangers to Lovers, musical!scorp, still dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: Albus Potter was the most wanted man in town, known for his good looks and kind heart, and he has announced that he’ll only marry the one who can open his front door with the key around his cats’ neck. Many try to hunt down the cat, chase it and trap it, but to no avail, the cat is simply too quick, smart and clever, and always finds a way to evade and avoid them.Scorpius Malfoy has a better idea. He befriends the cat through his love of music, and starts spending quite a bit of time with him.





	Underneath the Willow Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Someone sent me this prompt on tumblr and asked me to write it, so I thank siniristiriita for the prompt and also evaporated-mmilk for sending it to me and picking me (of all people) to write it! Truly, I am honoured! I hope you like it!!

Albus Severus Potter was a notorious beauty. His hair was blacker than midnight, eyes brighter than emeralds and a smile brighter than the sun. His beauty was well known, an often spoken about topic by both girls and boys. But what made him most desirable was not his devilish good looks, but rather his heart of gold. See Albus Potter was the whole package, a kind smile to match his kind heart. He was sweet and intelligent and the most sought-out man in the entire town. 

And way, way out of Scorpius Malfoys league, that’s for sure. 

However, that didn’t stop him on his quest. His quest to win Albus Potters heart. 

Earlier that week, there had been an announcement from the Potter family. It was well known that many townsfolk sought to win Albus’ heart, but the man had never showed any interest himself. Until earlier that week when it had been announced that Albus Potter would marry soon. But he wouldn’t marry just anyone. Albus was going to marry the person who can open his front door with the key around the neck of his black cat, Daidalos. 

Ever since the announcement, there have been stories of those hunting down the cat, trying to trap it and chase it, but everyone has so far been unsuccessful. Daidalos was simply too clever and cunning for any of those foolish attempts. 

Scorpius sat with his back against a tall willow tree in the field near his house with his guitar perched in his lap, strumming a gentle tune to a soft hum. He sat and thought of Albus, the man of his dreams, as he hummed a love song he’d once written just for him. Not that anyone knew who the love song was about. Scorpius had been just as unsuccessful as everyone else at winning Albus’ heart. 

“Thinking about my cousin again?” A voice called, dropping down on the grass next to him. Scorpius looked up from his guitar to see Rose Granger-Weasley already weaving flowers into a crown. Rose was Scorpius’ best friend and Albus’ cousin but even she couldn’t put in a good word for him. 

“You should know he’s always on my mind,” he responded, stupidly lovestruck. 

“Ugh,” she scoffed, looking at him briefly. “He’s not all that great, you know?” 

“You’re only saying that because you’re related to him, Rosie.” 

“And therefore, the one who knows him best,” she retorted. She’d finished her flower crown and leaned over to place it in Scorpius’ blond locks. “Besides, this whole thing is incredibly self-centred of him.” 

“You don’t think I have a chance, do you?” 

“You have just as much a chance as anyone else in this town, probably even more.” 

“More?” 

“Because you’re kind, that means a lot to him,” she spoke, standing up. “Anyway, I have to go, I’ll see you around, Malfoy.” 

Scorpius watched her leave before turning back to his guitar, strumming softly on the strings. This was his favourite pastime. When he wasn’t working at the hospital, curing sick kids of illnesses, he was sat under this tree playing his guitar and wishing that there was someone out there who would appreciate his music as much as he did. 

He added words to his melody, letting them get swept up with the breeze. The birds perched in the branches of the willow tree began to sing with him and the butterflies fluttered around his purple flower crown that had been carefully crafted by his best friend. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a cat. A black cat. Albus’ black cat. 

It was simply sat there in the middle of the field, studying him. The key to Albus’ front door was attached to his collar – the key that so many in this town had already tried to get. Scorpius, despite how stunned he was, continued his playing and singing, watching the cat carefully. As the song faded and he started another, Daidalos moved forward, the bell on his collar signalling his movement. Scorpius half expected him to run away but he moved closer and closer until he was sat at Scorpius’ crossed legs. 

Daidalos was all black save for one white paw and his eyes were a bright emerald green, much like Albus himself. Perhaps that was why Albus had chosen this particular cat as a pet. 

“Hello,” Scorpius said as he faded the song out. “I’m Scorpius.” The cat moved closer and nudged his head against the instrument, like it was begging him to continue. “Oh, okay, I’m sorry, I’ll continue,” he spoke, gently strumming the strings once again. He tried not to feel like such an idiot _ talking _ to a bloody cat. 

As he sung, the cat purred and collapsed onto his back, paws clawing the air. They sat together for a while, Scorpius playing his instrument and Daidalos lazing in the afternoon sun. It was a peaceful time spent together in which Scorpius realised something very important. Many have been trying to capture Daidalos, but none had bothered to befriend the being. 

After hours just sat together, Daidalos decided it was time for him to move on – the poor thing was probably hungry. The cat pounced up and eyed Scorpius for a moment, before climbing onto his lap, up onto his shoulder and pawing away the flower crown on his head. It dropped to the floor and Daidalos jumped down, taking the crown in its mouth and walking away. 

“Bye,” Scorpius called, waving slightly then remembered he was, once again, talking to a _ cat. _

He sighed at the loss of his crown and hoped Rose wouldn’t bring it up next time she came over. Instead, he gathered up his things and took the short walk back to his apartment. 

As he lay awake in bed that night, he thought of Albus and of Daidalos, and how the cat had willingly sat there for hours to listen to him sing. That surely meant something, right? The cat was clearly not as vicious and cunning as many others thought. Scorpius wondered what would have happened if he attempted to take the key from his neck. Would he have ran, or attacked? Or would he have freely let him have it? 

That night he dreamt of weddings and flower crowns, black cats and one stunning Albus Potter. He woke to a feeling of emptiness. He’d never been an easy person to love. 

Feeling slightly heavy-hearted, he headed off to work for a shift at the hospital. He specialised in paediatrics and in that department, there was never a dull day. He spent the day pulling beads out of children’s noses, patching up broken bones and reading to the kids who were in for the long run. He didn’t once notice the black cat hidden in the bushes when he went outside for a coffee break, or when it followed him home after the shift. 

He didn’t notice the cat until he was back in the field under the same willow tree playing the same guitar, and Daidalos was there again. He was already curled up when Scorpius approached, so he was careful when he sat down not to startle the poor thing. 

“Good evening,” he greeted. “I didn’t expect to find you here.” The cat let out a distinct meow and stretched his paws from his slumber. Scorpius let out a little giggle, daring to stroke the cats belly a little. He was pleased when Daidalos responded with a dignified purr. It didn’t last long though, he quickly stood and nudged Scorpius’ guitar. “Okay, okay!” He relented, setting it on his lap and began playing a tune. 

That was how his days went for two weeks. Scorpius would spend all his free time underneath the willow tree singing his favourite songs to a black cat who seemed very interested. He would always be there, like he learned Scorpius’ routine and just waited for him to play. Scorpius soon learned the cats favourite songs and always played them first and last before they would part ways. 

It was two weeks after their frequent meetings when Rose came knocking at his door. Scorpius was just about to head out to the tree, his guitar ready on his back, when he opened the door to her. 

“Busy?” She asked, walking in like she owned the place and settling on the sofa. “I was hoping I could crash here tonight? Hugo’s is having a party and I don’t want to be there.” 

“I was sort of heading out,” he mumbled, fiddling with his hands. “You’re welcome to stay; I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” 

Rose sighed and spun on the sofa to face him. “Scorpius, we haven’t been able to hang out in two weeks because you keep blowing me off for that bloody cat. Do you really think you stand a chance with Albus?” 

Scorpius took a step back, affronted. “You don’t think I do?” 

She bit her bottom lip, “I don’t mean that. It’s just you’ve become obsessed with him, I want my friend back.” 

“And he’ll be here, in two hours.” 

“Scorpius!” 

“Rosie!” 

“Fine, go to Daidalos, go win over Albus, I’ll be here waiting for you, to pick up the pieces of your broken heart.” 

Scorpius tried not to think too much into what that meant. Instead he simply turned and walked out the door. The summer was coming to an end which meant the evenings were getting colder. He was clad in a cosy jumper, just thick enough to keep away the chill. 

When he reached the field and his famous willow tree, Daidalos was already there, like he had been every other night. This time, however, was different. As he neared the black cat, Scorpius saw that he was sat in the middle of a flower crown – the same one he had stolen from Scorpius that very first night. 

He slowed his walk slightly, furrowing his brows. “Hey, Daidalos,” he greeted, bending down to one knee to give him a scratch between the ears. Daidalos let out a purr and nudged his hand. “You brought my crown back,” he observed. Daidalos stepped out of the crown and nudged it towards Scorpius. He then nudged Scorpius’ hand and pawed his collar. 

Scorpius furrowed his brows again. “Do you want me to take it off?” He realised what this meant. On that collar was the key... the key to Albus’ front door. Daidalos pawed it again, so Scorpius unclipped it and held it in his outstretched hand. Daidalos let out one last purr before taking off behind the tree. 

Scorpius was about to follow him when someone else appeared, not a black cat or an intruder, but Albus Severus Potter. 

Scorpius nearly choked. 

“Oh, hi, um, hello,” he greeted awkwardly, still holding the collar and key in his outstretched hand. 

“Hello, Scorpius,” he spoke, his voice as beguiling as his eyes. 

“You... you know my name?” 

He chuckled. “Of course, you told me it two weeks ago.” 

Scorpius’ eyes went wide as he looked at the collar in his hand, back at Albus and then to where Daidalos disappeared, doing the maths in his head. “But... wait... you’re?” 

“Daidalos, yes. I’m a shapeshifter.” Albus bent down to retrieve the flower crown off the floor. “Awfully sorry I stole this from you, my intention always was to bring it back,” he spoke, placing the crown back in Scorpius’ hair. “I hope you can forgive me.” 

Scorpius probably looked like an idiot standing there with his mouth agape, but he was honestly struggling to process this information. Not only had he got the key to Albus’ front door in his hand, but Albus, himself, had willingly given it to him. He nodded dumbly, too stuck for words. 

“Your singing is beautiful, you know?” Albus said stepping forward. “That very first day I heard it I just knew I never wanted to stop listening. I think I fell in love nearly straight away.” 

“You like it?” 

“I love it. Why else would I come back every day? And I assume you came back for the same reason,” he spoke, pointing gently to the key in Scorpius’ hand. 

“I... yes, I am at a loss for words,” he stuttered. 

Albus chuckled, the sound music to his ears. “I’ll admit I thought you were insane at one point, talking to a cat and all,” he joked. 

“Hey! That’s completely normal!” He retorted, but couldn’t help but laugh as well. He had to agree, Scorpius thought he was mad as well. 

“I’m glad it was you,” he spoke, tone more serious, “who got the key. If you want it, of course.” Albus plucked the key out of Scorpius’ hand and inspected it. 

“I would love it – or rather, love you,” he amended. He was sure of the words, he’d been in love with Albus for years. 

Albus softly smiled, causing his heart to flutter. “This is the key not only to my house, but to my heart.” 

“And I will protect it with my life,” Scorpius vowed. 

Albus placed the key back into his hands and curled his fingers around it. “I trust you,” he whispered before closing the gap between them. Albus’ hands wrapped around his waist as his lips met Scorpius’ in a kind and gentle kiss. Scorpius was stunned for a short moment before kissing back, tangling his fingers in Albus’ incredibly soft raven hair. The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity, but when they pulled away for air, eternity was simply not long enough. 

Scorpius stared into his soft emerald eyes and felt full of love and admiration. Then he furrowed his brows and asked, “why me?” 

Albus chuckled. “You know you look incredibly adorable when you do that?” Leaning forward, he pecked his lips again. “You didn’t have ulterior motives. I showed up every day and all you wanted was to sing to a cat. You had patience and never once tried to reach for the key without permission, you respected my boundaries even though you didn’t know what they were. Plus, you’re pretty hot.” Scorpius flushed a lovely shade of pink, forcing to hide his smile. 

“Please, I’m a rusty penny compared to you.” 

“I beg to differ.” And his lips were on Scorpius’ again in a passionate kiss, hands wrapped tightly around him, bringing their bodies impossibly close. It was the best feeling in the world, Scorpius would never give it up for anything. 

The wedding was a rather large affair, mainly due to Albus’ incredibly large family. Most the townsfolk were invited to see the two boys wed, most desperate to catch a glimpse of the boy who had stolen Albus Potters’ heart. Albus was staring at him like he put the stars in the sky and tears were trickling down his cheeks. He never believed anyone could love him as much as Albus did, yet here he was. When Scorpius walked down the aisle, his parents smiling widely at him, he felt happy. He felt loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, kudos and comments are always welcome!  
Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
Tumblr: @sunshinescorpiusmalfoy


End file.
